le fils du phazon
by Freak666chaos
Summary: alors que la galaxie s'imagine que le phazon a été détruit, un scientifique des pirates de l'espace enlève un humain pour le transformer en monstre et détruire la galaxie. Samus est envoyée pour mettre un terme à cette ultime attaque des pirates. Samusxoc
1. Chapter 1

J'avais super envie de faire une fic sur mon héroïne préférée et voilà ! Il s'agit seulement d'une intro, dites moi si ça vous plait !

* * *

Le fils du phazon

Quatre ans se sont écoulés depuis la destruction de Phaaze, et la galaxie se remet de la corruption par le Phazon. Suite à l'invasion de leur monde natal les pirates de l'espace sont au bord de l'extinction. De son coté, Samus Aran a continué à régler les problèmes de la Fédération, évitant des crises majeures et résolvant des conflits planétaires avant qu'ils n'éclatent.

Mais dans un coin obscur de la galaxie, Cykaanur jubile : le phazon n'a pas entièrement disparu. Cykaanur est un pirate de l'espace et un véritable génie en matière de génétique, cybernétique, chimie, physique, toutes ces sciences qui permettent de créer des monstres comme seuls les pirates savent le faire. Trouver le peu de phazon qui restait fut difficile mais les problèmes avaient été surmontées, et peu à peu les réserves augmentes.

Contrairement à la plupart des pirates Cykaanur ne se trouvait pas sur le monde natal de sa race, et il n'était pas non plus sur Phaaze. Le Haut Commandement l'avait chargé d'une mission ultra prioritaire : créer une machine à tuer indestructible qui fonctionnerait via le phazon qu'elle générerait elle-même. Cela aurait pu être le metroid prime ou le pirate Oméga mais ces deux spécimens présentaient des faiblesses exploitables.

Alors que ce qu'il avait découvert était beaucoup plus intéressant. Il y a environ deux mois une centrale à ion a explosé sur Nadura, la planète la plus touristique de la Fédération. Les victimes se comptaient par centaines de milliers et la planète avait fait une demande de don de sang, les hôpitaux étant bondés après la catastrophe. Ayant eu vent de cet évènement, une petite équipe de pirates fut envoyé pour détourner et analyser les dons envoyés. Le but était de trouver un ADN avec des propriétés suffisamment prometteuses pour s'en servir comme base pour les travaux de l'équipe scientifiques.

Les recherches avaient été fructueuses au delà de leurs espérances : d'après les données, un jeune humain vivant sur Alanna, une autre planète protégée par la Fédération, présentait une compatibilité avec le phazon de 1000% ! De plus après des tests sur un échantillon le sang du jeune humain avait présenté une autre caractéristique : à son contact le phazon se stabilisait. Les implications et le potentiel militaire de cette découverte étaient si énormes que Cykaanur en avait le vertige. Avec ça, il deviendrait scientifique suprême, et membre du haut commandement !

L'opération pour enlever le sujet avait parfaitement fonctionné. Le jeune humain, prénommé Cylan, avait été endormis et transféré sur WST-422, une obscure planète loin, très loin de la Fédération et des chasseurs de prime.

Les semaines passent, les tests et les expériences se multiplient jusqu'à l'incident : une explosion d'énergie phazon si intense que même les capteurs de Norion la perçurent. La Fédération envoya plusieurs équipes de marine pour enquêter sur cette affaire tout en dissimulant tant bien que mal cette information qui pourrait semer la panique.

Un mois plus tard, Samus Aran reçoit ce message :

Explosion d'énergie phazon détectée sur WST-422

Présence des pirates de l'espace possible

Objectifs :

-localiser et détruire toute trace de phazon

-éliminer les pirates en cas de confirmation de leur présence

-déterminer ce qui est arrivé aux équipes de marines envoyées il y a un mois

Priorité : ultra haute…


	2. L'arrivée du Chasseur

Coucou tout le monde ! Suite aux récentes reviews me revoilà pour la suite de cette histoire. Merci de me suivre !

Réponses aux reviews :

GDeacur : ton français est assez bon, voir même très. Il n'y a pas tant de fautes que ça dans ton commentaire. En tout cas ca a l'air de te plaire et je m'en réjouis.

Daycember : c'était seulement l'intro ce qui explique la petite taille du chapitre. Je vais essayer de faire plus attention à mon français.

Valerian : un possible Metroid 4 ? Je l'achèterais les yeux fermés si une telle chose pouvait arriver. Mais bon, y a plus qu'a voir ce que Nintendo et sa nouvelle Wii U réservent pour cette génialissime licence !

Metroid ne m'appartient pas et j'écris cette histoire simplement pour le plaisir. Pour des raisons pratiques je traduis les phrases des pirates.

Allez, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Dans le vide glacial de l'espace peu d'endroits sont vraiment sûrs. Mais parmi toutes les planètes dangereuses de la galaxie, celle vers laquelle se dirige la Chasseuse est peut être la pire. Deux fois plus grosse que Zébès et possédant une atmosphère toxique, WST- 422 regorge de pièges mortels et est habitée par une faune et une flore remarquablement hostiles. Les conditions atmosphériques rendent les voyages conventionnels pratiquement impossibles. Fort heureusement pour sa mission la Chasseuse n'est pas concernée. Son vaisseau n'a rien de conventionnel.

Rejetant en arrière une mèche de cheveux, Samus Aran consulte les informations qu'elle a rassemblées sur sa prochaine destination. Grace à l'ordinateur embarqué, elle a accès à beaucoup plus de données que le citoyen lambda. La colère lui fait froncer les sourcils tandis qu'elle repense à son objectif. Une fois encore les pirates de l'espace menaçaient la paix. Elle ne le permettrait pas.

Elle entra une commande sur la console et alors que son vaisseau amorçait sa descente elle se concentra, ferma les yeux et activa sa combinaison varia. Comme à chaque fois elle ressentit ce déferlement d'énergie, la sensation de se vêtir d'une nouvelle peau. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, le vaisseau entrait dans l'atmosphère. Il se posa dans une petite clairière et Samus sorti, en alerte. Son ATH lui indiquait un niveau de toxine très élevé mais supportable pour sa combinaison. Elle commencerait son enquête par l'exploration des environs. Elle avança, et remarqua que le système de porte qu'elle avait croisé sur de nombreux mondes était présent ici aussi.

Les chozos avaient ils rendu visite à ce monde presque oublié ?

Un tir de rayon de puissance déverrouillât le système et la Chasseuse continua sa route.

**PLAINES DU SACRIFICE **

Juste après la porte elle se retrouva devant le spectacle de la nature. D'étrange plante rouges semblables à des cheveux dansaient dans le vent sous un ciel violacé tandis que des fumerolles vertes, un gaz mortel produit naturellement par le sous sol, s'échappait de fissures parcourant le sol. Samus contemplât un instantle paysage puis se mit en route. Rapidement son radar l'avertit que plusieurs formes de vie se déplaçaient dans sa direction. Elle releva lentement son canon, ses pas ralentissant peu à peu. Le bruit d'une brindille qui craque marqua le début de l'attaque. D'une roulade vers la gauche Samus esquiva l'attaque, se releva et braqua son canon sur l'agresseur.

Plus gros qu'un chien, la tête recouverte d'une carapace chitineuse et le corps recouvert d'écaille de la même couleur que le sol, l'animal la fixait de ses quatre yeux jaunes et luisants.

La Chasseuse activa son viseur d'analyse.

_Arkona. Espèce reptilo insectoïde native de WST- 422. Son habitude de chasser en meute associée à une agressivité très développée fait de cette créature un danger permanent pour de nombreuses espèces. Sa morsure est empoisonnée et sa carapace résiste aux armes conventionnelles. Particulièrement sensible aux rayonnements. Des informations complémentaires ont été téléchargées vers la base de données. _

Le prédateur fit claquer ses mâchoires avant de charger. Un tir de rayon de puissance l'atteignit en plein torse et le repoussa. Il siffla ce qui fit passer le reste de la meute à l'attaque. Samus se retourna et fit valser le premier d'un puissant coup de pied avant de se décaler sur le côté, accompagnant le mouvement du deuxième assaillant pour placer un tir dans le ventre. L'Arkona s'effondra mort. Les trois qui restaient l'encerclèrent, sifflant d'un air menaçant. Samus commença à tirer et moins de cinq minutes plus tard la meute gisait au sol. Elle continua sa progression vers le nord, arrivant dans une sorte de tunnel creusé par les formes de vie locales. Elle activa sa boule morphing et se glissa dans le dédale. Sur le passage elle trouva sa première unité d'énergie. Le tunnel déboucha sur un petit lac. Les senseurs de l'armure informèrent Samus que l'eau était trop acide pour être traversée avec les moyens actuels.

Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à tomber sur la variante locale de guêpe tueuse. Imposante et violacée, possédant un aiguillon de la taille d'une main humaine et naturellement agressive, la guêpe fonça sur la Chasseuse qui s'en débarrassa d'un tir en pleine tête. Elle continua ensuite sa route jusqu'à arriver devant un mur imposant mais couvert de fissures. Elle activa encore son viseur d'analyse.

_Ce mur de pyrite est très endommagé. Une explosion suffisamment forte pourrait dégager la voie._

Samus envoya ces données à son vaisseau qui scanna la zone à la recherche du matériel adéquat. La réponse lui parvint presque immédiatement et sa mini carte fut mise à jour. Elle passa la porte ouest et se dirigea vers l'endroit nommé « cercle rituel ».

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au quartier général des pirates sur WST- 422…

Cykaanur hurle de rage et saisi un soldat inférieur par la gorge.

-Misérable vermine ! J'avais ordonné que le sujet de test soit enfermé dans un conteneur de classe Typhon !

-Eurk… nous avons obéi ! Il a été placé en détention avec le niveau de sécurité maximal ! Il n'était pas sensé pouv-

-IMBÉCILE !

Le scientifique en chef accentua la pression sur la gorge de son subordonné et fit craquer la nuque. Il se retourna vers un chef d'unité furtive.

-Aklïde ! Prend tes meilleurs soldats et retrouvez le sujet de test ! L'échec n'est pas une option !

Le soldat d'élite s'inclina.

-A vos ordres.

Il disparut en un instant.

Cykaanur inspira profondément tout en repensant aux évènements récents. Si le Haut Commandement venait à apprendre que le sujet de test visant à développer la plus puissante arme biologique jamais vue auparavant s'était échappé en détruisant presque toutes les installations et en causant la mort de presque 50% du personnel, il serait exécuté.

Il était loin de se douter qu'en ce moment même, un problème beaucoup plus important venait d'arriver sur WST- 422…

* * *

Voilà ! Désolé pour la petite taille de ce chapitre mais je suis en période d'examen j'ai un gros oral dans quelques jours.

A + et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


End file.
